


Drop It

by Sharo



Series: Shorts and Prompts [3]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Boomer's Job, Crack, Gen, Minecraft Mechanics, TNT, and the misuse thereof, based off a bad (good) pun, brief mention of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: Never underestimate a Hermit's ability to blow something completely out of proportion.
Series: Shorts and Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Drop It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YasminTheSpiritSinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasminTheSpiritSinger/gifts).



"Quick, drop it like it's hot!"

"Like lava?"

"Drop it like an anvil!"

"Drop it like a stack of tnt!!"

Mumbo stared at the Boomers, laughing their fool heads off as the line of explosions started below them. "Uh…"

Tango grinned at him, red eyes bright. "Get it? 'Like a stack of tnt'--screaming, flashing, and about to explode?"

Bdubs threw back his head, laughing so hard his belly shook with it. "Well, I guess that's my cue." He dropped his armour into the chest and started towards the dispenser array positioned over the growing chasm.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to look when Zedaph yelled, freezing as they spotted the mischievous grin shared between him and Grian. They had come to watch the latest Boomers job, so far content to hang out on the far side of the work area, well away from any delicate redstone. But now there was another chest and they were tossing items in and stripping off their shirts, messy hair and wide grins and  _ completely shameless _ as they dropped their trousers and ran for the edge together, their wild screams disappearing into the steady booms of tnt as they fell.

Bdubs watched as a fountain of red dust sparkled in the air as they exploded, until that too was consumed by the barrage.

Impulse and Mumbo were crying with laughter, leaning against Impulse's gold shovel to stay upright. Tango wiped at his eyes as Bdubs walked back with a pout, working hard to keep from smiling. "They beat me to it."

Mumbo sighed happily at all of the antics. "Screaming and flashing indeed."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Boomers - worksite - TNT


End file.
